1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative and protective fingernail guard which is to be bonded to the tip of a natural or artificial fingernail to provide the nail with both protection against chipping and cracking and an optional decorative appearance.
2. Background Art
It is well known that women like to grow their fingernails long for a variety of reasons. By way of example, long fingernails are often desirable to enhance one's appearance, particularly if the fingernails are polished or colored. However, because of their length, such fingernails are subject to chipping or cracking due to either an improper diet, impact with a solid object, biting, and the like. Consequently, the nail may become uneven, fragmented or broken. In some cases, a woman may have to file her nail down in order to repair the damage. In other cases, the woman may be forced to cut her nail when the extent of the damage is too great to permit easy repair. In either event, the shape and size of the nail are undesirably changed to cause a corresponding change in the woman's appearance.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a wearer with a low cost fingernail guard that may be easily bonded to a fingernail to preserve the appearance thereof by protecting the tip against chipping, cracking and related damage.
It would also be desirable, but not required, that the fingernail guard be provided with a decorative design by which to enhance the ornamental appearance of the nail to which said guard is bonded.